


These walls around us

by zainabmnsr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Like so much angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainabmnsr/pseuds/zainabmnsr
Summary: Changbin and Felix just need to work through some stuff. But they'll be fineThey'll be fine





	These walls around us

Felix scanned the aisle in the grocery store for his favorite cereal, but his mind was on on the phone call he was on.   
“I know,” Felix spoke into his phone, pausing to lean against his empty shopping cart. “I just thought that maybe-“   
He was cut short when the voice at the other end of the line interrupted him.   
“I was really looking forward to it,” he mumbled after some time, his free hand gripping the handle of his shopping cart.  
He sighed at what the person on the other end of the line said. “Okay,” he responded, “I understand. Take care.”   
He hung up, and his hand hung limp by his side. He turned around and walked out of the grocery store without buying anything. 

That night, Felix was lounging in front of the TV when Changbin got back home. It was later than when he usually got home. But Felix was used to that by now. 3racha was going to have a comeback in a week, and so the group was busy with album preparations and recording sessions.  
But he couldn’t help but feel bitter when his boyfriend postponed their date three times so far. Or that he was always gone whenever Felix woke up, leaving him with an empty house and a heavy heart. He didn’t want to make a big deal of it, but he was tired of feeling like the second choice.   
“Hey,” Changbin said, walking into their brightly lit apartment. “I thought you’d be asleep by now.”   
“Couldn’t sleep,” Felix replied shortly, eyes glued to the TV.   
“Did you eat?” Changbin asked, flopping down on the couch next to Felix. “The boys and I grabbed a bite after recording.”   
Felix huffed out a laugh, “of course you did”   
Changbin gave him a look. “What’s with you?” he asked, “if this is about our date tonight, I already said I’m sorry. Things are really busy nowadays and I didn’t think I could finish in time.”   
“Yeah,” Felix replied, still staring at the TV. “I understand.” The words left a bitter aftertaste on his tongue.   
Changbin sighed, “Let’s go out tomorrow,” he suggested, “The restaurant’s probably closed by now.”  
“I don’t care about the restaurant,” Felix muttered. I don’t want to go to some fancy restaurant. I just wanna go on a date with my boyfriend.”  
The silence stretched on between them, until Changbin spoke again. “Well,” he hesitated, unsure of himself, “we could go grab a late night snack right now if you want.”   
“You don’t get it, do you?” Felix mumbled. He shook his head and stood up. “Forget about it,” he said, walking towards the spare bedroom. “I’m going to bed.”   
“Why are you acting like this?!” Changbin demanded, making Felix stop in his tracks. Changbin sounded angry, which only fueled Felix’s rage. “You know how busy things are right now. I’m trying to make time but-“  
“No you aren’t,” Felix huffed turning around to face Changbin, who was also standing. “You aren’t trying to make time for me. That’s the problem here. I mean, we barely even see each other anymore!” Felix cried, flailing out his arms. “You’re barely around anymore,” he continued, his voice softer.  
Had it been any other day, Changbin would have taken that as a warning to stop. That he was pushing Felix to his limit- but at that moment, Changbin was beyond reason.   
“I don’t understand what you want.” Changbin huffed. “You told me to focus on my music and that’s what I’m doing. I would never ask you to choose between your dance academy and me, so why are you asking me to choose between my music and you?”   
Felix gazed at him. “That’s not what I-” and then he stopped short, at a loss for words. “I’m not asking you to choose,” he said, “I’m just saying it would be nice if you could fit me into your schedule at least for one night. I shouldn’t have to deal with my boyfriend acting like hanging out with me is a chore instead of something he wants to do. I shouldn’t have to stay and deal with that”   
“No one’s asking you to,” Changbin huffed.   
“Why would you say that?” Felix asked quietly. It was when Felix’s voice broke that Changbin realized that he had gone too far.  
It was then that he noticed the telltale signs that he had missed earlier in their conversation. The way Felix’s deep voice seemed to grow quieter with every word, the way he didn’t meet Changbin eyes; it was in that moment that Changbin realized that he messed up.  
“Do you not want to be with me anymore?” Felix asked, his voice hopeless and empty.   
“Hey” Changbin said softly, taking a step towards Felix. “Hey,” he repeated, standing in front of him, making Felix meet his gaze. The younger one’s eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill out any second, and Changbin felt his heart break at the sight. “I’m so sorry,” he said softly, and reached towards Felix, placing his hand hesitantly on Felix’s shoulder.  
Felix leaned into his touch but didn’t make any effort to walk closer to Changbin. He just stood there, eyes closed, leaning into Changbin’s hand.  
“I’m so sorry,” Changbin repeated, “I’ve just been really stressed lately… I’ve just been pushing everyone away.” He took a step closer to Felix, who opened his eyes, looking intently at Changbin. “I’m not trying to make any excuses,” he confessed, “I’m just really sorry.”  
“I just wanted to spend some time with you,” Felix whispered, looking away as Changbin held him, his arms around Felix’s body and his head resting on the crook of Felix’s shoulder. For a second, Felix didn’t move, and Changbin was going to pull back when Felix wrapped his arms around Changbin as well, hugging him tightly.   
“I’m so sorry,” Changbin murmured, “I’ll spend more time with you I swear. I love you so much. Gosh, I’m so freaking sorry.”   
“I love you too,” Felix sighed after a few seconds of silence. They stood there for a second, wrapped up in each other. And then Changbin pulled away and grinned at the younger boy, in an attempt to brighten up the mood.   
“Hey,” he said, “What did one sea say to the other?”   
Felix shot him a blank stare, “I sea you?” he asked.  
“It didn’t say anything,” Changbin replied, “they just waved!” And then Changbin dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
Felix couldn’t help but smile at the sight. “You dork,” Felix said fondly, rolling his eyes, feeling happier in that moment than he had been for the last couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh i haven't posted anything in a while I'm sorry. But here's something to entertain you guys while I work on Steel and Fire. i hope you like it :)))))) dont forget to tell me what you thought in the comments.


End file.
